slenderfortressfandomcom-20200213-history
Bobby
Bobby is a boss in Slender Fortress and was introduced in the Proxy Infestation Update, ported by YoloJoe. Description Bobby is a British term for Police Officer from We Happy Few. They serve as the town's police force, or in their term, Joy force, they can be seen murdering people on the streets known as Downers which are people that reacted negatively to "Joy", which is a drug where it makes people "happy" and "forget things". They spawn in police boxes which serve as a station, and are stronger than the red Bobbies (also sometimes known as Robby), which is meant to be a stronger version of the regular Bobby. Bobby is a tall, non-slouching man that has a helmet with a light on it, white gloves, a pale doll like face, a coat with many golden buttons, black dress pants, black pointed shoes and a wooden baton as their weapon of choice. In We Happy Few, they rarely use their fists for combat, and can use a Shock Grenade to deal with the player at far ranges. Bobbies can also be made drunk if given Scotch, which will distract them, have them wander aimlessly, and drop their weapon - though it is a rare occurence. In Slender Fortress Bobby is in Boss Pack 1. He has a slightly higher persistency and an average speed. He can kill a Scout in 3 hits and can be hard to see since his glow is a blueish glow that is rather dim and doesn't shine too far. He can have up to six other copies, and he can easily sandwich players by having one copy at the end and the other copy at the end of a hallway, making him a very hard boss to outrun. His footstep sounds consist of squeaky wet shoes that can be heard from a quite far distance. Unfortunately, it seems that the footstep sounds don't seem to work in Glubbable's. The Bobbies also seem to have a method where they can teleport to players even when another Bobby or another boss is chasing them. If you get chased by atleast five Bobbies, good luck trying to juke them, because you will die trying. As of the 1.7.0 Update, all Bobbys will chase the same player when a Bobby is chasing one, even if they are far away, but will chase another player if they are in their sights. All Bobby's that are far away from a Bobby chasing a player will stop chasing the same player neither when the player they're chasing at is dead, or the Bobby who found a player lost track of the same player. Recommendation Though Bobby's hits can be tanked, the Heavy and Solider are not recommended for their slow speed (unless the Disciplinary Action was equipped for the soldier) will not escape the multiple Bobby's. The Scout and Demoman are more optimal for escaping the enemy, but they must remain considerate for other Bobby's in the round. Medic can easily heal its wounds and that of its teammates. Spy will have the best chance of escaping Bobby's baton before he could swing. Trivia * Unlike most bosses in Slender Fortress, his attack seems normal, but if he kills a player, the kill feed message "'' fell to a clumsy, painful death." appears instead of just a skull icon and a player's name. Some players think a player actually fell from a high height and died in a map like Sanatorium, but there's no high falls in Sanatorium, so dying from falling from a high height in such small maps are '''extremely' rare, this happens if a player is jumping and is hit by a boss that slams a player into the ground, forcing fall damage. But maps like Hydro, you can die from fall damage like normal if you fall from a high height. Bobby isn't the only boss to have this type of attack, the popular Undead Fuhrer also uses this type of attack. ** However, in an update, instead of a player "falling to their death" in the killfeed, it now shows up as "Bobby killed ''", atleast how it shows in the console. In the regular killfeed, a skulls and crossbones symbol is shown instead. ** In ''We Happy Few, the footstep sounds are actually taken from the beginning parts of the game, where Arthur Hastings (the protagonist of We Happy Few) is being chased by 2 Bobbies down a tunnel, because Arthur didn't take his Joy after he realizes what the town has become due to the drug, and especially when the people in the office were eating a dead rat, which was supposedly a pinata in their eyes. When Arthur was being chased by the Bobbies, you could hear loud footsteps from the Bobbies, which were then used in Slender Fortress 2. Quotes Idle & Alert * "I love a game of Hide and Seek." * "I'll find the bastard what done this." * "Downer." * "Oh yes, I'd fancy a dance with you." * "What the hell are you about?" Chase * "Theres the filthy bugger! Right there!" * "I'll chuck you in all right!" * "We've got a downer here, haven't we?!" * "I'LL FIX YOU!" * "There he is, get him lads!" * "Time to run!" * "DOWNAH!" Killing a Player * "Vengeance is mine, saith the Lord." * "You should've stayed in bed!" * "There you go sir, better already, ain't it?" * "Why don't you take a long walk, off a short plank!" Category:Chasers Category:Bosses Category:We Happy Few